Shadow of a Doubt
by DMarEssence
Summary: The constant abuse of his younger brother has driven Dante to the brink of insanity. Gabriel, the unwitting victim, is determined to identify the strange nocturnal change that seems to have overtaken his brother... Vampire goodness... sort of.


This was actually a short story I was _required _to write last year (okay, my teacher didn't make me write about gay, incestuous vampires) but it WAS oodles of fun! Enjoy, and FYI, I made these characters up out of thin air (even though their poorly developed and you've all seen them before) but it's just a school thing that i decided to post! Enjoy... or don't!

* * *

"You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

A dark voice echoed through the alley way where I sat poised on an empty dumpster, waiting under the careful watch of a waning moon. My visage did appear slightly pale, giving me the appearance of a mortal on his deathbed, but as I watched my reflection through the broken windows of the buildings surrounding me, I noticed the stomping of combat boots becoming closer and closer.

"I was just collecting my thoughts. I'll be ready to hunt later."

"I don't think you'll ever be _truly_ ready to hunt no matter what you try to convince yourself of brother."

Before I could respond to the comment in my own defense, my brother's hand appeared on my shoulder. "One day, you will join our kind. When that day comes, you'll be ready to hunt." Dante spoke comfortingly but firm, a talent which all vampires seemed to naturally acquire, well, all except for myself. As my species goes, Dante, my eldest and only brother was vampire perfection. Enticing, menacing and graceful, combined with his sheer beauty and dark features made him the ultimate demon, as demons go. I however, had not fully accepted my Turning, and although it had been so many years since that day, I still retained many of my human characteristics.

My appearance is much the same, although altered minutely by the night I was Turned. I still have bouncy, girlish locks, but it is not the color of spun gold, it is like delicate sterling, fine and alluring. My eyes are not sparkling blue, but instead a misty yellow like the eyes of a wildcat. Not only has my face and features changed, but also my nature, so much so that I doubt my deceased parents would have even accepted me into their asylum, not only on my demonic appearance, but also the terror inspiring aura that I radiated and my insatiable lust for blood of any kind.

Religious until the day they died, my parents always brought out the very best in me, and the relationship I shared with my father is like one I'll never know again. I'm fairly certain he favored me most; our long strolls through our New England estate, reading to one another under the swaying bows of a sleepy willow. This all changed the day my mother died in early spring, almost 200 years ago. After that, my father, whom I had adored and respected all my life, was sober less often than snow falling in Phoenix, and I, the younger, weaker of the sons, paid for it. They were not bruises of affection that flawed my glowing skin each night my father came back from the town tavern.

Now that you know of my father, I shall tell you a bit about my brother, Dante. Unlike what my father hoped for, I was considered thin, petite, with fine hair, soft hands and a talent in the kitchen, and although this did not bother him when I was a boy, he seemed to favor Dante as we grew older, especially when Father was prone to drunken outbursts, forcing my brother to town for the most insignificant reason. Dante was the complete opposite of me. Strong willed and masculine, he was our father's successor.

The day Dante was Turned however, my father barely noticed his new nocturnal habits. Dante became socially regressive along with his new sallow appearance; skin the color of snow, and eyes the color of a harvest moon. I was more observant than he. It occurred one night, after my brother left early on his nightly trip to town. It was within walking distance, so there was no need to awaken the servants for such a remedial task. He didn't come back that evening like he normally would, but only after being gone for thirty days did he return. It was late in the evening, and we found him on the doorstep. Bedraggled, shaken, and pale, he retired to his room, not to be seen for several days following.

While he was gone, my father was livid. He blamed me for our mother's death and Dante's disappearance out of desperation, and I prayed for my brother's safe return each night after Father had taken out his anger on my fragile psyche. I awoke each morning feeling bruised and sore, but I would never let Dante, my compassionate and gracious older brother get wind of what our father had done.

After Dante's startling return, I would only catch glimpses of him after the sun had fallen behind the wall on the western side of our estate. When I did see him, he was stoic, and in silence, we would listen to our father's ranting in his alcohol induced state, normally lasting late into the night, when Dante was prone to explore the vast woods that lay uncharted beyond our land. Occasionally, Father would lash out at Dante and myself during these occurrences and my brother's golden eyes would narrow fiercely if he approached me as he sat with dignity in front of the fading figure of our former father. After Dante would depart, I would come out of the night's arguments with some bruises on my face, but nothing to be worried about, I assured my brother. Thankfully, he never knew where they originated due to my secrecy.

Not only was Dante's acquired attitude disturbing, but also his appetite, which varied from raw bacon and bleeding cow flanks, to cold molasses and pumpkin squash, which I knew he detested more than anything in existence, since I always assisted in preparing his meals. I found his behavior even more disturbing as on one precarious occasion, I stayed up with him until the rooster crowed as he told me of his reoccurring nightmares and visions; slaughtering of humans, blood spilt everywhere, and even himself as a demon murderer. He had attained them within the last month, since he'd been gone, and told me how he wouldn't be able to dream unless without these visions unless I was near him.

I shooed the servants from the parlor in our home and invited Dante to sit with me one evening, for that was the only time he would dare leave his murky, bedroom retreat. Here, I confronted him on his behavior, demanding an explanation to his new, taciturn lifestyle. He promptly denied all my claims.

"What is this talk, brother? Don't you think I would tell you if there was some thing, even the smallest thing bothering me? You would tell me if there was something wrong with you, wouldn't you Gabriel? No matter what it was? Especially if someone you cared for, hurt you deeply." Dante's last statement was more of an order than a question which caused me to pause momentarily to gather my thoughts. Dante had never given me reason not to take his word as truth, but this time was different… or to me it was. But now he was throwing my own concern back into my face. It was clear to me now that somehow Dante had learned of the abuse I had received in his absence. Hurriedly, I retraced the conversation and spoke to him apprehensively.

"There's something wrong with you Dante. Some sort of demon must have possessed you! That is why you wish to stay hidden during the light of day, so that it will not reveal itself. If not this, you may be of satanic origin," I added, speculating his reaction, whether it be denial or shock. Surprisingly, he only let out a lighthearted chuckle, and then he excused himself from the conversation, telling me it was only my childish naivety and ignorance that could draw up that conclusion. He bowed toward me in mockery of my statement as he exited the room. Not long after, I heard the opening and closing of the front doors, indicating Dante had departed for his usual walk to town. Still sitting in the parlor, I pondered alone with only the ticking of the grandfather clock and the gossiping of riled servants to comfort me in my confused and wondering state.

Making a firm and horribly planned decision, I flew out of the house and was soon on Dante's heels. While walking through the woods to town, which is where I expected he would go, I had this nagging sensation in the back of my conscious mind that I was being watched by someone… or something. Before I had left the front gate of our home, I had quickly searched for Father, feeling it was my duty to let him know that both Dante and I would be out for the evening. After spending several fruitless seconds, I abandoned my search and followed my brother down the cobblestone road.

There had to be some reason for my brother's strange behavior. Trouble with gambling? A woman perhaps? These were all far too superficial for Dante, seeing as he used to spend long hours under the pear trees in our yard, joining me and the garish expanse of childhood, in broad daylight, I might add. Unfortunately for my so called ignorant mind, I could not shake out the superstitious and quite ridiculous conclusion I had come to earlier as I watched Dante clear the woods and enter town. Creeping inconspicuously behind him, I watched as he led me to the tavern our father visited on occasion; a place of gathering for all vagabonds, seedy merchants, and gypsies of the like. Sighing heavily in relief, I leaned on the wall of an alleyway and awaited my brother's return. This took longer than I anticipated.

Dante exited the tavern with an extravagant woman on his arm, well, actually, she was on more than his arm, but ducking out of their view behind an emptied beer keg, I watched as Dante and the little wench came towards me in the alley where I had taken refuge.

"What's your name?" the woman slurred as she leaned on my brother, lust and alcohol glazing over her eyes and right state of mind.

"I have not yet tasted one such as yourself. But by the time this night is over, and you are no longer among the living, my name will be of no importance." Dante gave the woman a moment to realize the predicament she had found herself in meeting him, and before she had a chance to scream, he was upon her, his vampire fangs sinking deep into her flesh. I cursed myself briefly in remorse for not seeing what my brother had truly become and through a lapse of judgment; I fled, becoming quite visible to my brother's demonic and thirsting eyes. Not knowing how the events of the evening would unravel, I felt my best option would be to surround myself with people, others of the human kind.

However, I did not stay in town. Looking back now, I come to realize just what an ironic situation it had been, for nowadays, I am the one following my brother like a shadow as he did to me that night. I could not possibly hope to escape him, I know that from experience, but at the time, I felt fleeter footed than I had ever been before.

My soul might've been taken by the Reaper himself if I had stayed in town, for on that night; more vampires than I care to count were making a grim event in the place of my birth. By the next morning, more people than I ever thought possible would lie dead in the streets, their blood ghosted from their bodies by some unholy, malevolent creatures. I would not be one of them.

"Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel. What in the world have I become?" Dante had appeared in front of me, and before I knew what had happened, he spoke in such a soothing manner, I was forced to collect myself before I fell prey to his calm façade. "I am a creature of the night, a vampire!" He grinned menacingly at me, revealing a pair of pointed fangs which dripped with the blood of the woman he'd consumed.

"Dante… what has happened to you? Why are you like this?" I tried to approach my brother, but he drew away in an instant, leaving me confused, and feeling worried.

"Why am I like this? Why am I like this! Gabriel, you always were a blind, oblivious fool," Dante spoke, his voice raising significantly before he burst into a fit of melodic, vampiric laughter, the panicked sound ringing in my ears as I felt his tension rise when I responded.

"It doesn't have to be like this! You can-"

"You can what Gabriel? Tell me, what on earth could you possibly do to change what has become of me?" Taking advantage of the silence, I paused to try and grasp the idea of what my brother had told me just now. Answering in the calmest manner I could muster, I responded.

"I don't know why you would do something like this brother, but I do know one thing, and that is you have chosen this for yourself!"

"You are quite wrong sweet brother, for I would not have done this had it not been for your love of our esteemed Father. But the fool penetrated your mind, and you've allowed yourself to cover up his mistakes. I left to find a way to rid myself of him… only to realize that I could not leave you alone, for he was the true monster. " Dante paused as he lifted his hand to my cheek, stroking it gently and affectionately. "I never should have left you. My selfishness overtook me, and when I tried to find a way to gain the strength I required to protect you, the answer came looking for me." Dante paused for a moment to allow the facts to sink in. It took a moment before I realized the sacrifice he had made on my behalf. "Can you not see it, Gabriel? I have done this all for you!" Dante pulled me to his chest and there I stood while he buried his face in my hair. I swore I could hear him crying that evening; his chest rose and fell unevenly as he wished I had never been born, never been tortured or abused in his absence.

"Now that I am a monster, and you have witnessed my crimes, I shall give you the chance to free yourself. Father is already dead, I have personally seen to that. You will start over somewhere, somewhere I can protect you," he whispered gently. Looking up into his gold colored eyes, a wave of emotions washed over me as I realized now more than ever that I was being given a chance to forget my regrets, to alter the pathetic existence that I had become accustomed to living. Unfortunately, I was at a loss for words. Opening my mouth I found my brother's emotions had taken control of me, and all I could do was bite my lip as I shuddered a relieved sigh. Our father was gone, and I was free to live with Dante… for as long as I would live.

"But Dante…" I spoke dazed and mystified as I returned his softened gaze.

"Quiet brother," Dante ordered as he tilted my chin so that I looked upon his translucent, ghostly face. "I will not let you die. Not a pathetic mortal death. You are too precious to me." Dante emphasized his words by wrapping his arms around me once more, causing all my doubts to vanish within his brotherly embrace. After a long silence, Dante drew away and sighed.

"Although it will kill me to do so, I must Turn you before the night is over. I will free you from mortality, but you must come towards me in the darkness, never look back, do you understand?" Dante spoke harshly as he pushed the hair away from my neck, his hot breath sending chills down my spine, causing every fiber of my being to tense up. Wrapping his other arm around my waist, Dante pierced my skin with the tips of his vampire canines, sending wave after wave of anguish down through my body. As I let out an agonized moan, Dante petted my hair reassuringly. After releasing me to the ground, Dante closed his eyes and wiped his mouth clean of my crimson blood.

"My part is done Gabriel. I have not drained you completely, and once you awaken, you will have to feed. Do not be afraid, for once your soul has left you and your heart has stopped, I will be here for you in the darkness." he whispered to me as I slowly drifted in and out of consciousness. "But sleep now, and when the moon has risen for another night, I will take you from this place." Dante stood up as my head lolled to the side in sleep… or death. To this day; I am still not sure which overtook me that night. I always knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that no matter what would become of us, my brother would stay with me for an eternity.

When I awoke, Dante was with me as he promised, and just as he said, we left the bleakness of the past, and entered the glory of the future as demons, as vampires… as brothers.


End file.
